


Is There somewhere

by carson_M



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carson_M/pseuds/carson_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a song fic, but a little bit different from the ones I've read before. I'm planning that every chapter will be based on a line from the song.<br/>To get the picture of what I'm going for, you should really listen to Is There Somewhere by Halsey.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Is There somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a song fic, but a little bit different from the ones I've read before. I'm planning that every chapter will be based on a line from the song.  
> To get the picture of what I'm going for, you should really listen to Is There Somewhere by Halsey.

You were dancing in your tube socks, in our hotel room.

They were dorky, but you didn’t care. You said that the pattern of the PDX carpet reminded you of home. 

When you said home, it made me so happy. That portland was finally our home. Out of all the places that you had visited and lived in, Portland was your home.

It was beautiful, the way your silhouette looked, with your snapback resting on your wild hair. You had forgotten to brush it that day. The dim, golden light cascading from the overhead lamp made the room glow, our faces illuminated.

You were dancing to make me laugh. You would do anything to make me laugh. You were a hilariously bad dancer when you wanted to be, but when you held me in your arms, my world stopped and started. Perfectly in time with the music.

You twirled with your arms above your head. I laughed as you started to do the Macarena. Earlier, you had told me that you loved my laugh. That it sounded like the clink of glasses toasting something great. I always thought that yours was better. Infectious. When you laughed, it pulled others in, even if they didn’t catch the joke.

You were wearing your world champions shirt. The gold lettering matched the curtains in the room. Everyone else had the shirts hidden in a drawer, or hanging on a wall; just a memento from the greatest day of our lives, but you wore yours. You said that it reminded you of that day. The best game you would ever play in.

I almost took a picture. When your back was turned. But you were too sacred, so I stared. Awash in the magic that you created.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm undecided if I should continue. So, any input if I should write more is appreciated.  
> Also, sorry that this is really cheesy.  
> <3


End file.
